The Seduction of Derek Morgan
by Naidoo
Summary: Penelope has a plan. Now all she needs is an opportunity. ONESHOT


_A/N: I kind of felt guilty for letting you guys hanging with my last story, so I wrote a one shot. I got a bit carried away. Sorry. Kind of got the idea while wandeirng through a Victoria's Secret store today. Hope you like. ONESHOT_._ There probably is potential for a sequel, but not sure whetehr I want to write one._

**

* * *

**

It was a Wednesday like any other. The team was in the office for a change, after being out on a case in Idaho for the past four weeks nearly. It was a nice change to have her team around for a while, although probably just a short one, but anytime was appreciated. Any time they didn't need to hunt down another bad guy, didn't need another human being hurt or even dead. It was a good day, week even in all their books.

"Hot Stuff, I need a favor to ask," Penelope was quick in rushing out the moment Morgan made it to her office, her favorite coffee in hand just like any other day when he was around.

"Sure, anything you need or want," he assured her, putting Penelope's coffee down next to her, waiting for her to go on.

"I need your opinion on a thing or two I think of buying. But I need… a guy's opinion," she explained, beaming at him.

"Sure, just let me know when and where I need to be and I'll give you my opinion. But … don't get me wrong here, Baby Girl, but … wouldn't Lynch be your usual choice, seeing that he is your boyfriend?" Derek asked hesitantly. Sure, he had never been Lynch's biggest fan and ever since the other man stepped into Penelope's life the time he spent with his best friend decreased drastically, so he was more than happy to go with her wherever he needed to go, it was just a thought that made him wonder.

"Um … well," Penelope started, but didn't seem too sure how to go on, when Morgan interrupted her.

"You planning on surprising him and needing me to give you a first idea whether or not it works," he said, a smile on his face.

Penelope nodded hesitantly at that, or maybe not, the movement was so minimal Morgan wasn't entirely sure.

They talked for a little while longer, with their usual flirting and banter which they had just returned to fully a few weeks back. It wasn't that he blamed her for withdrawing for a while. Morgan always knew with the right guy she sooner or later wouldn't be spending her entire time with him any longer. And it wasn't as if he really minded. If the guy really had been right. Lynch was not.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked, while they were on lunch, sitting in their usual booth at their favorite Thai just a few blocks from the office.

"I guess I do have now," he smiled at her, looking up from the menu for a moment.

"Good, does eight work for you?" she asked happily. This certainly was going better than she had expected.

"Eight sounds good to me. Where do you want me to pick you up? At your place?"

"No, maybe you can meet me at the mall? I need to get some other things done anyway, so I probably go there right after work and then meet you in front of the store later," Penelope explained between taking sips from her water.

Morgan just nodded, not minding either way.

They got back to the office, going their separate ways for the rest of the day, with Penelope getting busy with the latest security updates on her computer and him being buried in paper work from the last six months at least. When the time finally came for them to go home it felt as if he had spent more or less twice the time here, doing nothing else than finishing up on their last cases.

Morgan just saw the backlights of Ester when he made it to the parking lot, a fact he found rather strange. Usually Penelope was never one who would sneak out like that, making sure she gave him a proper goodbye for the day, or making sure they were still on for later. But maybe she really had a lot of stuff to do before meeting with him, but then again she could have just pushed their meeting back to another time or even day. If he had plans, he would have canceled and reschedule. No one was more important to him anyway than his Baby Girl. And this thing she needed him for seemed pretty important to her. She might not have said it, but he was well able to read her by now. After all after six years of friendship he should be, Profiler or not.

Making it to the mall a little after seven he saw her standing in front of Macy's already, walking slightly up and down. Was she nervous? Why?

"So, tell me, what are we looking for?" Morgan asked, once they made it into the store, which was more or less deserted at this time.

"Um … things. I was thinking of finding a cute dress and stuff like that, you know?" she asked softly, making Morgan wonder.

"You need me to find clothes?" he asked suspiciously. "Don't get me wrong, baby, but so far you have done a pretty damn good job with that yourself. What makes you think you all of a sudden need my opinion? I generally like your selection," he admitted, but of course kept the part about him liking even more the idea of ripping these fabrics of her in a flash of heat and passion to himself. That might not have gone down so well with her, he thought.

"Just … some idea and you know…" she answered shortly.

"Did Lynch say anything about not … um … liking your way?" Morgan asked carefully. If she answered with a yes, he knew his mission for tomorrow: hunting down Kevin Lynch and making it hurt.

"No, no, no," she quickly assured him, looking even slightly shocked he might suggest something like that. "It's nothing like that, just … some new … um … way I'm trying to go," she added with a smile.

She looked through the rails with tons of clothes for a good half hour or so, holding up garments and colorful fabrics, waiting for Morgan to say either it's a go or a no, occasionally vanishing for a moment or two. When she had her arms full with clothes Penelope made her way to the dressing rooms, pulling Morgan with her. She made him sit down on the fluffy and plushy couches while proceeding towards the stalls herself, getting ready for the first dress.

They made it through roughly three or four dresses with him most of the time deciding the clothes somehow looked better on the hangar than her – of course in much nicer words and a disarming smile – when she started pouting playfully at him.

"Hmm…. maybe you will like the next one more than," she announced, turning around and vanishing again in the stalls, ready to get into the next outfit.

Morgan meanwhile checked his cell quickly, seeing that his sister had tried to call him. Probably because of her newest boyfriend, who seemed to be Mr. Perfect, at least according to Sarah. Morgan, being the guy in the family, had his doubts and planned already a trip home to take a closer look at the guy. He just gave her a quick call to make sure she really was okay. Seeing that Penelope had taken some time to get out and into another dress before, he assumed he was okay to quickly call his sister.

She picked up after two rings and of course started right away gushing. Morgan rolled his eyes and wondered how long this would go on and last before he would hear the first complains and rants?

She was just getting really into it when Morgan heard the door to Penelope's stall open.

"Sarah, I honestly don't know why …" he started, before stopping. "I have to call you back," was all that came out next. Closing his phone without even waiting for his sister's reply all he could do was stare at the creature in front of him. Penelope stood in front of him in some of the most amazing underwear he had ever seen on anyone. And Derek Morgan had seen a lot of underwear over the course of his life. She was wearing a deep red corset with black lace on its rims. The corset sat nice and tight, pushing her breasts up and together in some wonderful and amazing way, putting them pretty much on display for anyone who looked. She was wearing as well what looked like a lace thong, but it was more or less covered by a garter that matched the color of the corset. Had she been wearing the black stockings before? And were the deep red heels new or had she been wearing them all along? It didn't really matter since he wasn't able to think much at this stage anyway. He was pretty good at being able to acknowledge and realize anything at all at this stage really.

Morgan, who never was lost for words on almost any situation by now, was speechless and apart from staring and opening his mouth every now and then nothing really happened. Penelope didn't move left or right for ages, just standing in front of him and letting him more or less take in the whole picture, letting his hands wander up and down her body, her breasts, her waist and hips, the long legs and any other of her ample curves. His jeans started to get very uncomfortable with every moment that passed and she stood in front of him. By now he had to adjust his sitting position several times.

"You think I should keep this?" Penelope asked, and the innocence she asked this question with was almost too much for Morgan to stand. Was she serious? Really serious?

"I … I think you should … um … wear _this_ to at the office for the next … I don't know…. year?" he answered and got a laugh from her in return.

"I somehow think Hotch might not be as … appreciative to this as you seem to be."

"Who cares?" was all Morgan was able to answer. How could he even think about Hotch in this moment? When his best friend turned bombshell stood in front of him in only underwear that was more sinful than sin itself?

Standing there, so very much on display, Morgan could barely keep himself from falling all over her and having his way with her right in this dressing area. Who cared for the security cameras or the threat of people possibly walking in, by or through?

And just like being struck by lightning a moment later a thought came. She needed an opinion. From a guy. For stuff. That was her initial request. She probably needed to hear that it looked good, so she could buy it, take it home to her boyfriend who then would have the honor of doing what Morgan was in this moment barely able to contain himself from doing: to unwrap this very well presented gift. Oh, what he would do to walk over, take her in his arms and capture her lips in a kiss, while letting his hands slide up and down that perfect alabaster skin and untying each and every single tie on that corset to set free what was pressed so perfectly together. Life didn't seem every fair that moment.

"I … um …, " he started, clearing his throat several times, before going on. "I think you should take it. Definitely." There was a break for a few seconds, before Morgan added "Kevin Lynch is a lucky guy." with a smile at the end of his statement, but it wasn't a sincere one. Not when he himself wanted to be that lucky guy.

Penelope smiled at him for a moment and then took a few steps towards Derek, who wasn't sure what to do. If she came any closer he would be in trouble. Big trouble, because he wouldn't be able to be held responsible for his actions.

Penelope only stopped a few inches in front of him and he needed to swallow a few times, waiting for what would happen next. She didn't seem like she would just pack up and go back into the dressing rooms. Not that he really wanted her. She could be standing in front of him for the next months and he would be a very happy guy. But this situation also scared him slightly.

"You know…. I have been a really bad best friend lately. I kept a secret from you," Penelope started, looking down on him for a moment, before she did the sheer impossible. At least impossible for Morgan. She took another step and placed a knee on either side of him, straddling him eventually.

"What … what secret?" Morgan asked, and speaking was definitely not easy with her so close, looking so god damn hot and tempting. He wouldn't be able to get that picture out of his mind for a looooong time. He actually was amazed to be able to speak _at all_.

"Kevin and me are no longer together," she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

Her hot breath on his ear caused sensation in Morgan that he hadn't experienced in a long time. He needed to close his eyes for a moment, trying desperately to compose himself and not fall all over her just here and now.

"I also didn't really need a guy's opinion, when all I wanted was seeing your reaction and maybe giving you a final clue to a few things," Morgan heard next, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"Clues you hopefully will be able to piece together," she added, moving herself slowly back and then looking right into his eyes. "What do you say, Hot Stuff?"

He looked at her for a long time, trying to understand what actually was going on. Was she saying what he thought she did? The longer he waited with an answer, processing what had happened the last few moments, the more he saw doubts flashing up in her eyes, wondering whether she maybe pushed her luck a bit to far and risked what they had.

A moment later he leaned forwards, capturing her lips in a kiss. Before this all turned out to be some screwed up fantasy or dream he at least wanted to make the most of it. He felt Penelope's arms wrapping around his neck instantly, responding, letting him take control of the kiss, deepening the kiss, wanting it all, tasting as much as possible and sending his hands and their first exploration of her skin. They sat like this, with their lips locked in a kiss for what felt hours, exploring, kissing, licking and caressing, until they heard a voice coming out of one of the speakers, advising customers that the store would close soon and to proceed towards the check-outs. That's when they broke the kiss, remembering where they actually were.

"I say you better get changed, take this set of underwear to check out and meet me in the parking lot," Morgan finally answered, seeing the surprise and huge smile on Penelope's face.

"And then?" she asked.

"Then I show you what happens to best friends that are bad…"

And that he did. All night long.

***-*-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
